Shutterthug
Shutterthug is the titular antagonist from the eponymous The Powerpuff Girls comic book "Shutterthug". Biography Things around Townsville started mysteriously disappearing, mostly when these things were in the presence of multiple pictures being taken. At the Townsville County Fair, Fuzzy Lumpkins won the biggest pumpkin contest, with his prize-winning giant pumpkin he called "Bessie Mae". When the audience started taking pictures of his fabulous win, Bessie Mae randomly vanished in the middle of one of the camera flashes. Fuzzy Lumpkins became so furious with the disappearance of his pumpkin that he threw a rampage and destroyed half the city so The Powerpuff Girls had to come down and beat him up. Fuzzy Lumpkins got arrested and a police truck started to drive him away. While this was happening, the press was coming by to take pictures and the police truck suddenly vanished. The Powerpuff Girls just assumed that the truck had driven off faster than they thought and carried on with their lives. In the middle of their flight home, Princess Morbucks started to fight with them only for a flash of light to appear and lead to her abrupt disappearance. This time, the girls started to question the absurdity of things disappearing and as they got home, The Mayor called them to tell them that the Townsville dam had mysteriously gone missing. This meant that a giant flood was approaching the city and the girls had to stop it. Blossom used her ice breath on the water to freeze it just in time. The citizens of Townsville cheered for The Powerpuff Girls, thanking them for saving their lives. Just then, a voice offscreen told all of the citizens to "watch the birdie" as a flash of light caused them all to disappear abruptly. The Powerpuff Girls were the only ones left standing and they saw that the person who caused them to disappear was an evil photographer known as "Shutterthug". He had a superpowered camera that would capture everyone and everything it took pictures of and trap them inside of a black and white photograph. Shutterthug then took a picture of The Powerpuff Girls and trapped them in the picture too and took them back to his house, where he scrapbooked them along with all of his other victims. The Powerpuff Girls were still able to move inside of the picture but they could not escape. Buttercup discovered that they could still transport from picture to picture. The girls flew around the different pictures until they came across a picture of the Washington monument. The girls uprooted the monument and used its pointy top to tear through the surface of the picture and rip out of the book. This cased the entire book to explode and for all of the people and things to be set free. In the process, Shutterthug's house was blown up. All of the people, places, and things that were previously trapped in the book were all flying through the sky and falling back down to the ground. Shutterthug tried to take another picture of The Powerpuff Girls to trap them again, but just then, the Townsville dam plummeted back to the ground and crushed him to death. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:One-Shot